Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving circuit and a display device including the same.
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit being configured to sequentially provide gate signals to the plurality of gate lines, and a data driving circuit being configured to output data signals to the plurality of data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift resistor having a plurality of driving stages. The plurality of driving stages respectively output gate signals corresponding to the plurality of gate lines. Each of the plurality of driving stages includes a plurality of transistors systematically connected to each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.